


The Red Eyed Alpha

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animalistic Behaviour, Courting behaviours, First Meetings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, No Smut, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: This might be the first time ever Dean's not sure how he's supposed to act. He knows his scent tells the rude Alpha he's more than willing, but the circumstances make Dean unsure of the wisdom of giving in.Lucifer, on the other hand, has some interesting news to share with his packmates.





	The Red Eyed Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, folks. As you'll glean here views towards sex, both in private and in public, is different in this verse than it is for us. It comes down to their society being shaped by their different biology. (I did tell you I wrote this verse because I wanted to write shameless smut, right? Although, it turned out to be more fun to write these creatures trying to live their lives in a society in the middle of changing.) I'll try to introduce their ways of thinking bit by bit. :)
> 
> Some of you will recognise the setup for the Archangel pack. (Except Cas has been switched for Raphael.) I do _so_ love to make AUs out of my other AUs. ;)
> 
> Here. Have a flaring Luci for your enjoyment. ;)  
> 

### New York, A few years later…

Dean curses inwardly and closes his eyes, trying not to breathe. He’s keeping as still as he can, squeezing the mop handle trapped between his body and the wall where he’s pressed up against it by the Alpha knothead scenting him. If this wasn’t his workplace, he’d just ram an elbow in their ribs and snipe ‘Hey, buddy! Make me _want it_ first.’ If the guy wasn’t his boss... If they weren’t in the midst of a worldwide economic crisis that made it next to impossible to get even the most menial of jobs… But they are, and he is. This minimum wage job with no benefits as a janitor he landed three weeks ago, is a treasure he’d rather let himself be harassed or even mounted, than lose. He’s not sure exactly who the guy is. He’s a Williams, Dean knows that. By default, it makes him Dean’s boss since he works at Williams’ Enterprises. At least the Alpha smells good. All the Williamses do. Every single one of them. Dean’s not above admitting to himself that he enjoys cleaning the top floors for that reason alone. Apparently, the smell of their offices doesn’t do them justice, if this first encounter in real life is something to judge by.

It’s not like this is something out of the ordinary. He’s nearing his heat and has started to smell of it. It’s standard fare. Alphas flaring, deep-purring, trying to entice him. What isn’t standard fare is it happening at work and that the fucker has _dropped fangs_.

Dean remembers the tales from the Conservatives’ scriptures. Where all the Alphas have red eyes and all the Omegas have yellow. Where only the Alphas could drop fangs and sometimes even shift. And Omegas were always women and Alphas always males. None of it is true. Dean knows this because he’s a male Omega whose eyes glow silvery green when instinct takes over, and who can drop fangs _and_ claws in the span of seconds. Which is quite a feat and he’s proud of it since morphing body parts is painful as fuck. In all those romcoms and pornos where the Alphas’ fangs drop when they see their intended partner, because ‘they can’t help themselves’? Pure bullshit. Not even eyes flare of their own volition if you don’t let them. In situations where instinct wants to take over you feel a slight pressure in your teeth, then you _choose_ to commence the change. More often than not, the first jab of hot-poker pain in teeth and jaw eradicates the base urge to go through with the shift.

This guy dropped his fangs as fast as Dean ever could. Basically, Dean’s fucked. Most likely _literally_ , within a couple of minutes. Dean hopes the guy has condoms. His own are locked into the janitor’s closet along with his jacket and the last thing he needs is to get knocked up. Suppressants would be a blessing but the monthly cost for those is more than Dean _earns_ in a month.

The scent glands behind his ears are being nuzzled, hot breath making his skin prickle pleasantly. He tries really hard not to start scenting the air too or he might start getting slick. He’s close to it already. Dean might like to complain about knothead Alpha jerks sometimes, but he’s old school. He _likes_ it primal and animalistic. This is right up his alley. This kind of behaviour usually puts him in power. An Alpha in this state is desperate to please, to not get rejected. It’s not the guy’s behaviour in general, but the fact that the guy’s a Williams and Dean could lose his job if he isn’t careful.

He feels the light sting of canines nipping at his throat. His eyes get that warm feeling under his closed eyelids, readying to flare. Dean gives in and lets his eyes shine. It’s not like the guy can see it. Hah! As if it’d make a difference when Dean’s scent is saying YES so loudly. The incisors press slightly harder against his neck and Dean holds back the urge to keen lowly and push his ass backwards in an invitation. Instead, he whispers “No” quietly.

The guy freezes and lets out a warbly breath, then, to Dean’s surprise, withdraws.

Dean opens his eyes when he feels the pressure against his back let up. He turns his head to see the Alpha walk away from him, head turned to keep Dean in sight. The guy’s tall, blond, and his eyes are glowing brilliantly blood red like in the old stories. It’s the first time Dean’s seen red eyes in real life. It’s fucking hot, that’s what it is!

Dean licks his lips repeatedly in a submissive gesture, hoping he won’t lose his job over this. Then the guy turns a corner and is gone.

Dean sags against the wall in relief. “Fuck.” At least now he won’t have to wonder who he’ll fantasise about during his heat.

* * *

“I’ve found him. I’ve found the Omega whose scent has been driving me crazy for weeks,” Lucifer tells his companions at the table during lunch.

“It’s a guy? That’s unusual,” Gabe comments.

“Gabe. Almost a third of all Omegas are male. It’s not _that_ unusual,” Raphael counters.

“Yes, but how often do we get them here?”

Raphael shrugs dismissively. Not often enough.

“Who cares about statistics. It’s the janitor, right?” Michael asks with keen interest.

“How did you know?” Lucifer asks.

“Because he’s been scenting the door handles of his office doors and flaring every Thursday and Tuesday morning for three weeks now,” Raphael tells them dryly.

Michael has the good taste to blush. “Hey, you would too if you could smell him.”

Raphael gives him a flat look at the mention of his handicap. He does have a sense of smell but it’s greatly diminished. He doesn’t pick up on the myriads of scents that guide most people’s everyday interactions. It’s a benefit in his job as head of HR but a handicap in his private life.

“You might, today,” Luci chips in. “He’s in preheat.”

 _That_ gets everybody’s attention.  
Gabe and Michael speak at the same time.

“He’s not on suppressants?”  
“Did you talk to him?”

“No, he’s not, jackass, or he wouldn’t be in preheat. Aaaand I didn’t exactly talk to him. More like, I sexually molested him?” Luci makes an apologetic grimace of shame.

“ _Luci!_ ” Raphael’s eyes flare pink in annoyance and Lucifer, Gabe, and Michael’s eyes flare red, golden, and blue respectively in response.

“I didn’t intend to! I was going to say hi to him but he smelled so good up close that I found myself nosing his glands and dropping fangs. I couldn’t help myself!”

“Yes, you could, and you know it,” Raphael scolds. “What if he’s a Progressive? Or worse, Conservative? Statistically, it’s the most likely option. You could get in real trouble for that.”

“You put your nose against his glands?” Michael asks biting his lip.

“Yes.”

Gabe and Michael lean in as one to scent his nose, then rub their temporal glands against either side of his neck, emitting a low rumbling sound. When they lean back Raphael rises from his seat and goes around the table to do the same, but skips out on the nose sniffing. He might not approve of Lucifer’s behaviour (Luci doesn’t, either), but they _are_ Packrunners and he’s part of the pack. He’ll always add his own scent to theirs whether he can smell it or not.

It’s not easy to be Packrunners these days. The Conservatives made a taboo of instinctual behaviour and Progressives dismissed it as inferior. As a result, the four of them were still single despite being between 30 and 40 years old. There were too many factors that had to click. Their partner/partners had to be Primals to start with. They had to approve of Packrunning, _and_ they had to be male Omegas, since all of them want offspring someday, and Raphael in particular not only favoured males, he’s _only_ attracted to males.

All of them would occasionally have sex with an Omega, but generally, they stuck to each other for regular hookups. A practice condemned by the Conservatives for being indecent and by the Progressives for being Primal. Back in the days when Packrunning was the norm, related Alphas would regularly have sex to bond, mix their scent, and just to get off, much like Bonobos. Related Omegas too if they ended up in the same pack or kept each other company until they found one. Young Omegas had to leave the pack when they presented to prevent inbreeding. Nature made sure Alphas had zip-zero-nada interest in having sex with their Omega parent along with any other older Omega who had nurtured them as babies. That natural scent repulsion didn’t work between Sires and their offspring, nor between siblings, hence the Omegas left the pack to find one of their own.

Raphael has met exactly _one_ Omega who fit the criteria in his life, that wasn't already taken. One. And he let the guy go. It’s a good thing that he never mentioned that said Omega was a Packrunner to his brothers or they might never have forgiven him. But the guy wasn’t ready to leave home yet and Raphael wanted to see if he was devoted and cunning enough to find his way to them on his own. If he measured up to join the Williams pack. (At least, that idea was easier to take than thinking the rejection was final.)

* * *

Dean’s got the luck of the Devil. A few months ago dad finally bonded with a new Omega, an old hookup of his that moved back into town with her son. Kate and Adam moved in and Dean was no longer needed. Dad had a job and Kate had greener fingers than anyone of them. They practically thrived. So dad gave Dean some provisions, money for a bus ticket to New York (‘ _I don’t know why you insist going there, Dean. It ain’t all that it’s made out to be. Why not Kansas City? It’s closer._ ’) and orders to call if everything went to shit and they’d solve it somehow. Dean chose to travel when he was in preheat. It’s always an advantage to have Alphas want to please you. It proved a good impulse. On the overcrowded bus, the Heat had come. Dean stood there in the press of people all but panting, eyes flaring, when someone spoke to him from one of the nearby seats with a sexy Louisiana drawl. “You want some help with that, brother? You ain’t looking too good.”

Spending the bus ride knotted was a helluva lot better. Not only that, the guy’s name was Benny. He worked on an oil rig and was on his way home to NY. He had a one bedroom apartment that wasn’t even in the slums, but in the less rundown parts of the outskirts. He spent 9 out of 12 months on the oil rig in the Atlantic and the apartment stood empty when he was away because nobody in their right mind lets go of a contract like that. So, Dean had a place to live before he even got to NY. It’d taken him some time to find a job. In the end, he’d have to be very brazen, going for scamming. He went into the biggest, shiniest building he could find in the business district, went up to the receptionist and said “Hi. I’m here to sign the contract for my new job? I’m starting as a janitor tomorrow and they told me to come in for the paperwork today.” As he’d hoped, in a place with that many employees, confusion and mistakes are bound to be made, so people believed him, sent him from one person to another, everyone blaming someone else for the lost documentation, new paperwork was drawn up and _Bam_ , he had a job.

So he’s lucky, having both a place to live and a job. Now, if he could only explain to himself why he’d come here in search of an Alpha he doesn’t even remember how he smelled, apart from smelling awesome, that’d be good. If he’s meant to find him, he will. In the meantime he’ll be having wet dreams of one of his Alpha bosses, just as unattainable as the one he came here to find. 

Dean sighs and steps over yet another beggar as he leaves the business district after work. Dad always said luck favours the brave. And Dean ain’t no coward. He’ll find him. He’s sure.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised and grateful to find that Raphael got some love in the last instalment. :D The pairing was so rare I hadn't really expected anyone to read. Thanks for that!
> 
> And please comment! <3 Tell me your thoughts, what you like (or dislike) and what you wonder about. Anything really. It's especially important to me in this world where I'm trying to build a world different from our own.


End file.
